Triple the Fun
by Gabriel-God's left hand
Summary: A birthday, two people come together, two people unite in marrige. Can all of this happen in one month? Do Ginny and Harry get married or do Hermine and...
1. I Can't Help it

This story is based off of a mixture of my dreams that I have had. Most of my friends have a role in this and I played the part of Ginny. Everything that you recognize is property of J. K. Rowling, sadly not mine, I just write the story.

You will probably hear a lot of Star Wars, Green Day, AC/DC, and some others like Phantom of the Opera in this story because I am obsessive with many movies and bands other then Harry Potter. Most of the girls in here like them too and they will probably wear a lot of the band/movies clothes.

"Harry," Ginny said impatiently." Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Hold on just one minute. I need you to help me get this buttoned." Harry said coming down from the Boys Dormitory.

"Can you ever do anything by yourself? You seem to need me all the time." Ginny said looking at Harry with sarcastic curiosity.

"Is it bad to need the girl you love? If it is, I must be a very bad person." Harry asked rapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Well, in a matter of fact it is. You should need and _want _them." Ginny replied and turned so they were facing each other and Harry was tightly keeping Ginny in his strong arms so she could not move away from him.

"Well, I do want you."

"Oh, really." Ginny said then saw a shadow coming down from the dormitory, "Harry, it's Ron" She then, when Harry let go, pushed him away from her so Ron wouldn't know they were extremely secure together. She tried to cover it up by going to Harry, while buttoning his shirt, and saying, "Let me fix that."

When Ginny touched his shirt she touched Harry's chest and made him shiver with the thought that she was so beautiful but he couldn't do or say anything because Ron was in the room. And Ginny knew what she was doing to him. She loved making him long for her touch or the sound of her voice.

"Oh, it's you two." Ron said when he saw Ginny and Harry in the Commons Room. "I heard voices and I didn't know who's they were."

"Yup. It's just us." Ginny replied. She finished buttoning his shirt and smiled at Harry and backed away from him. She could tell in Harry's eyes that he wanted Ron to leave so they could be alone together.

As if by Harry's command Ron left the room to go up to his room while saying "I'm going back to bed."

"He's gone." Harry said relieved and went up to Ginny and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Asked Ginny playfully.

"I couldn't help it. I can't stay away from you. You're addictive." Harry replied looking into Ginny's eyes. "I can't get enough of your smell and your touch, and voice. When I'm around you I cant control myself."

"Yes many have said that about me." Ginny looked at him and smiled again and it made Harry's heart jump. "At least you waited for Ron to leave. My life would be hell if he knew we're going out and my mom would be so happy for me that I am going out with her favorite person on Earth."

"Yeah. But we should tell someone. Only Neville knows and that was because he walked in on us when we were snogging in the corner chair."

"Don't bring up. Only he knows and he will be the only one who knows for a while. I do not want to be the one known for dating 'the boy who lived'."

"Can we tell Mione or something."

"Maybe."

"Hermione?" Luna questioned.

"Huh? What you want?" Hermione asked half awake laying on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Hurry up. Get dressed. We have to go decorate for Ron's surprise party."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Hermione said not quite happy she has to because she wants to stay in bed.

Hermione opened up her closet, and because the dress code doesn't apply to them today, and took out her AC/DC shirt and a pair of ripped up faded jeans that she has had forever. She went towards the bathroom when Ginny called her to hurry up and she came up to her room.

"Are you going to dress up for the party so you don't have to change when we go to the restaurant or just change before?" Ginny asked looking at the clothes Hermione was holding in her hands.

"I am just going to wear this for the party."

"Yeah. I am going to wear my Green Day shirt, my AC/DC bracelet, my jeans that I made that have the prints of AC/DC, Green Day and Star Wars on them."

"The only thing else that I am going to put on is my black Green Day hair tie. My hair is annoying me when it is in my face. Right now I am going to just put in my blue on."

"Alright. See you down stairs, I'll let you change."

"See ya."


	2. The Party

I wrote this while listening to my AC/DC, Green Day, Blacksabeth, Big and Rich, Aerosmith, and some other CD's, that is why they are in here in here. The songs, characters, place and everything else you recognize are not mine, but the things you don't recognize are.

* * *

In this story, I know one of them are dead, a band is going to perform live for Hogwarts.(Too bad he died, he was an awsome singer, he was better thenBrian Johnson, the guy who filled in for Bon Scott when he died. Scott even liked Johnson's voice, he heard him at a Geordie concert. Johnson was one of the singers.) If you like this band as much as I do you will know the band because of the hints in this last sentences.

Green Day will also play live. Maybe.

* * *

"That side needs to be up a little higher. Can you lift it up?" Hermione said to Luna, holding one side of the banner while Luna was holding the other side,

"Yeah. Hey, what are you going to wear to the party?" Luna said looking at Hermione for her to tell her when she can stop lifting up.

"That's high enough. You will just have to see what I am wearing at the dance, I don't want to be here all night long telling you."

"But it is not night and if we were here all night long the party would have started and ended so you would be wearing what you are wearing now.." Luna said with sarcasm.

"Yes but that is a figure of speech."

While Luna was taking Harry came in and said "Did I hear all night long? Are you going to play that for the party? It is one of Ron's favorite songs, well at least of AC/DC."

"Yeah we are going to play AC/DC and everybody is going to freak. Everybody thinks they are awesome and Hermione and I were the first to even tell anybody about it and like it because I went over to Hermione's and they were playing it. We wore our matching T-shirts and everybody asked who they were." Said Ginny, coming into the room pointing to her AC/DC shirt. "I hate when people do that. It just shows that people will do anything just to be ahead of everybody on the latest things." She looked at Harry who looked back at her with eyes like emeralds shining and flickering in a fires light. She and Hermione knew something that nobody else knew and she was keeping it quite well.

"It is was people do and everybody copies our thought. We do something knew and everybody wants to be different like us so they change. But them changing into us makes us like everyone else so in turn it makes them the same." Harry said still staring into Ginny's eyes.

"Hey, Ginny is supposed to be the thoughtful one who lives off of sarcasm and intellectual thoughts." Luna was looking at Harry who finally broke eye contact with Ginny.

Ginny always wanted to break the eye contact first but she could never do it she had to look into his entrancing eyes. He couldn't hardly ever break either, they both loved looking at each other. They knew that they had to be noticed by someone only no one ever seemed to think they liked each other.

"OH.MY.GOD. It's Draco" Hermione said looking over to were Draco was standing and he looked back and started to come over to them.

"Hey Potter. What are you guys doing?"

"Decorating. You?"

"Standing talking to you."

When they finished the decorating Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Luna went up into the boy's dormitory and told Ron to get up that he was going to miss supper because he was sleeping. Obviously he got dressed and waited down in the Commons Room for the others to change and get downstairs.

When they got down to the Great Hall Ron was completely amazed.

The Great Hall had Ron's two favorite colors, black and green, all over the room. All of the Gryffindor students were there and so were some others in other houses that were Ron's friends. The only one that Harry and Ginny could point out that wasn't Ron's friends was Draco.

"I wonder why he is here." Hermione told Ginny.

Draco then came over to Hermione and Ginny and started to talk to them even though everyone around them was looking at him. He just simply kept talking.

"What are you doing over here talking to us?" Ginny asked him even though she would rather of just turned and left.

"Look, can I talk to you Hermione?" Draco said as all of the people around them looked away thinking he was insulting her.

"Wow. That was the first time you used my first name." Hermione said with sarcastic shock.

"Seriously" Draco replied calmly as Hermione looked at him with real shock.

"Um…Sure…What for?"

"Just come here." Draco was pulling her out of the Great Hall.

"OK"

* * *

The first songs that played at the party were pop-ish beats then they turned into 80's music. The first song you hear from the 80's is ROCK AND ROLL AIN'T NOISE POLLUTION and everybody, as Ginny said was singing along. Not that most of them knew all of the words.

_(All right)  
Hey there, all you middle men  
Throw away your fancy clothes  
And while you're out there sittin' on a fence  
So get off your ass and come down here  
'Cause rock 'n' roll ain't no riddle man  
To me it makes good, good sense_

Good sense, yes  
Ow  
Oooh yeah

Heavy decibels are playing on my guitar  
We got vibrations coming up from the floor  
We're just listening to the rock that's giving too much noise  
Are you deaf, you wanna hear some more

We're just talkin' about the future  
Forget about the past  
It'll always be with us  
It's never gonna die, never gonna die

Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die  
Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll it will survive

Yes it will, ha ha ha ha

I took a look inside your bedroom door  
You looked so good lying on your bed  
Well, I asked you if you wanted any rhythm and love  
You said you wanna rock 'n' roll instead

We're just talkin' about the future  
Forget about the past  
It'll always be with us  
It's never gonna die, never gonna die

Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die  
Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll is just rock 'n' roll

Oh Rock 'n' roll ain't noise pollution  
Rock 'n' roll ain't gonna die  
Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll it will survive

Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll it'll never die

Rock 'n' roll ain't no pollution  
Rock 'n' roll  
Oh  
Rock 'n' roll is just rock 'n' roll, yeah

"That is an awsome song. Mainly because it is the truth but it is awsome all the same. Did you know that this song was Jonson's Fu..." Ginny started rambling on about AC/DC again and her freinds hate it and she was cut off by Ron

"Yes, yes. We know. You have only told us 15 times just tonight." Ron hated it excpecially because that ment that Ginny knew more then him and he didn't like it.

"Oh, I did." Ginny replied ot Ron's sarcasm but she was not sarcastic she always talks and doesn't know what she says.

The group of friends started to laugh at Ginny's cluelessness and then got into a discussion but in the middle of it they were inturrupted by cheers and whistles and screaming. AC/DC had come to Hogwartz to play.

Everybody in the discussion had wide eyes in shock and then after a while they looked at Ginny and Hermione standing and laughing with joy.

"Did you two do this?" Harry asked with amazement that maybe they did.

"Well," Hermion said. "It was Ginny's idea and I just helped her use the phone to call there managers."

"Yeah, but I only had the idea Hermione did most of the work." Ginny said moddestly.

Everybody forgot about the whole thing for a while and just listened to the lyrcs and just danced and had a good time but then Harry started to think and asked Ginny and Hermione. "How did you get a muggle band into a wizard school with muggle repelling charms and have them not freak out when they heard about it? They must think this was crazy to begin with."

"Actually, they are not necessarly muggle. They went to this school and that is pretty uch the only reason they came because they wanted everybody to have a better time then they did when they were here." Hermione had to yell over the music.

"Besides if they were muggles they would be too drunk to know it wasn't real. They drink constintly. They are nice people though." Ginny said the last sentence more to herself then to Harry.

"How would you know if they were good peopl?" Harry questioned Ginny.

"Well, I have met them and after the party you and all of our friends will meet them and we will have supper with them." Ginny had a quick remark to that.

"Stop kidding." Hermione said. She didn't even know this part yet.

"I'm not. Do you think I would kid about this?" Ginny aske dwith seriousness.

"Really?" Harry said in awe.

"Yes. And Green Day was supposed to come but they didn't want to come because there school was rivlels with ours." Ginny said feeling like she knew everything that night. "Let's just enjoy for right now."

They partied till 12 then they sent everyone to bed and the group met up with AC/DC...


	3. Plea For Help

OK ya'lls. I have been having major writers block on this story. I know where I want to go with it but at the moment I am stuck. Please give me ideas. This is not a chapter of the story it is a scream for help. If anyone has any ideas I would gladly take them. If you send me a message saying you will help I will tell you a bit of where I wan tto go then we can brainstorm. Sound good?

(-!-) Bein Caran Sereg (-!-)

P.S. Please help!


End file.
